The Earworm Reverberation
"The Earworm Reverberation" 'is the tenth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on December 10, 2015. Summary Sheldon can't get a certain tune out of his head. After he realizes the song is about him and Amy, he heads to her apartment. They reconcile and share a passionate kiss in front of Amy's date, Dave. Meanwhile, Howard and Raj find "a" fan of their band. Extended Plot Sheldon and Leonard are in Apartment 4A working on a physics problem. Sheldon is humming away to himself to a tune that is stuck in his head and is driving him crazy. He starts talking about on the internet and to his friends. The song is also driving Penny and Leonard nuts as well. Amy nervously calls Dave asking if he wanted to try going on another date, a suggestion which he happily accepts. Rajset up a web page for their band, "Footprints on the Moon" and find one fan named Trent. They track him down to a coffee shop and after seeing his gross behavior, they make a run for it. Bernadette visits Amy and warns her that inviting Dave to Amy's Apartment for dinner could lead to intimacy. The date with Dave starts and they discuss her apartment. She was thinking of moving to a better place now that she didn’t have to be close to Shel-. She stopped and apologized for bringing him up. Dave was pretty excited to find Sheldon lived nearby. He likes her model train that she must have gotten from Sheldon. The song is still driving Sheldon nuts. Finally he realizes its from The Beach Boys - "Darlin". Checking out the lyrics he finds the following: "I was living like half a man, Then I couldn’t love but now I can, You pick me up when I’m feeling sad, More soul then I ever had." The song is about him and Amy. Sheldon starts to list off all of the things that Amy did. She bought out the better in him, she made him a softer person. He leaves to go see her. Amy and Dave are awkwardly sitting on the couch. Amy leans over to admire Dave’s tie pin. He leans in to kiss her and she jumps back. After apologizing, they both lean in when Sheldon knocks on the door. Amy opens the door and explains she is kind of busy. Sheldon says he doesn’t care and that he had a song stuck in his head that he couldn’t get out. The song was about her and he can’t get her out of his head. Amy is the earworm in his heart. Dave jumps in saying "I think Sheldon is trying to say he loves you and wants to be with you again". Sheldon agrees and tells Amy he wants to be her boyfriend again. Amy is flattered and agrees to be his girlfriend again. They just stare at each other and smile. Sheldon says “I love you, Amy” very sweetly. Amy replies with “I love you too, Sheldon". They just stare at each other lovingly until Dave shouts "JUST KISS HER, YOU BRILLIANT FOOL!" Shamy then slowly embrace and begin to kiss passionately. Sheldon eventually pulls away and apologizes for interrupting the date, but Amy pulls him back and they embrace again. Finally, as Shamy hasn't stopped kissing, Dave walks out telling them goodnight. Amy kicks the door closed as they continue. Taping Report credit to @Kazzie Notes *'''Title Reference: The song that Sheldon can't get out of his head is the like Amy whom he can't get out of his heart. *Taping date: November 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon and Amy get back together - episode 10 is the 4 year anniversary of the season 5 episode "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) when Sheldon interrupts Amy's date with Stuart and asks her to be his girlfriend. Second time Sheldon interrupts Amy's date to advance their relationship and Amy never minds the interruption. *Stephen Merchant returns as Dave. *The first time Sheldon and Amy passionately kiss (proper making out) and arms wrapped around each other, a huge step in their relationship. *Another first time for Shamy is that they both profess their love with each other, Sheldon said "I love you Amy" then Amy replied "I love you too Sheldon". They have professed their love for one another before, but individually in separate episodes. *When kissing Dave, Amy calls herself silly just like she and Sheldon called her on their aquariun date in the last episode. This may be a revolation to Amy that she is not as serious as she thought she was and that she is closer to the childish of Sheldon making them even more soulmates. *Amy's date Dave reveals that his last name is Gibbs. *Bernadette only appears in two scenes in this episode. **1: The scene at Amy's apartment where she is having a conversation with Amy about inviting Dave to her apartment. **2: The scene at the Wolowitz house where Howard and Raj are talking about Trent whilst she is sorting out the laundry by herself furiously. *Bernadette shares no scenes with Sheldon, Penny and Leonard in this episode. *Amy shares no scenes with Penny and the three other guys (Howard, Leonard and Raj) in this episode. *Raj and Howard only share one scene with Bernadette in the Wolowitz living room in this episode and they both share no scenes with the other two men (Sheldon and Leonard) and the other two girls (Amy and Penny) in the rest of this episode. Quotes :Sheldon: I'm-I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were on a date. :Amy: No, it-it... it's okay. Keep going? :Sheldon: Amy, if you want to be my girlfriend again, I really want to be your boyfriend. :Amy: I really want that, too. :Sheldon: Good. Because I love you. :Amy: I love you, too. :Dave: Kiss her, you brilliant fool! :slowly approaches Amy and pulls her into a tight embrace and passionate kiss. :Sheldon: (After kissing Amy) Well... I'll let you get back to your date. :exits and Amy now pulls his arm :Amy: Get back here! :pulls him (Sheldon) back into a tight embrace. They both kiss each other again just as "Darlin" by the Beach Boys plays in the background and finally the screen fades to black ---- :Dave: Okay, then. I'll, uh, see myself out. Amy, thank you for dinner. Dr. Cooper, pleasure to meet you, sir. Uh, if perhaps sometime you have a spare moment, I'd, uh, love-love to discuss physics, or "shoot the breeze," as you Yanks say. :(Amy kicks the door closed on Dave while she's kissing Sheldon). :Dave: Ah. What a lovely evening. :has now left the hallway ---- :Bernadette: So, you're really going out with Dave again? :Amy: He's actually a very nice guy. :Bernadette: But he spent an entire date talking about how much he loves Sheldon. :Amy: That's nothing Sheldon hasn't done before. Dave's just a big fan of his work. Besides, he said he wouldn't bring it up again. :Bernadette: Okay. So where's he taking you? :Amy: Oh, he's coming here. I'm actually making dinner. :Bernadette: Oh. That's a big step. It is? :Amy: It is? :Bernadette: Yeah. You're inviting him into your home. It's intimate. It's where your underpants live. :Amy: You know what? Good. I tried to get back together with Sheldon; he shot me down; Dave likes me. Maybe intimate is what I need. :Bernadette: You sure? You've never really been with a man. Do you really want to start with one that's six-foot-seven? :Amy: Why not? :Bernadette: 'Cause it's like taking your driver's test in a bus. ---- :scene at the living room of the Wolowitz house :Howard: Look at this, Trent is rebuilding a vintage motorcycle. :Raj: Hmm. That is so cool! Old broken things are so much better than new things that work. :Bernadette: Who's Trent? :Oh, he's our fan. ' :'Bernadette: Fan of what? :Howard: Uh... (laughs): Did you forget? We're in a band. :shakes his head for a second :Bernadette: (she is now very cross) You mean because you played one time in the comic book store? :Howard: And at the children's hospital until they asked us to leave. :Raj: Hey, dude, Trent just checked in at the coffee shop on Fair Oaks. :Howard: Really? You want to go down there and meet him? :Bernadette: (asking Howard or Raj crossly) Are you stalking him? That's creepy. :Raj: It's not creepy. I built a Footprints on the Moon fan page, Trent joined it. :Howard: After that, all I did was check out his profile, go back in the archive of his feed until I found his Twitter handle. :Raj: From there, it was easy to find him on Instagram, Snapchat and pretty much track his every movement. :Howard: So if you think that's creepy, you married the wrong guy. :Bernadette: (she is now very cross again) Maybe I should marry Trent. :Raj: Yeah, like she could get Trent. :looks down crossly at Howard laughing to Raj and glares at them crossly at the same time ---- :(The scene of Amy's apartment where Amy and Dave are seen having dinner) :Dave: This is delicious. :Amy: Thank you. :Dave: Been a long time since I had a home-cooked meal. :Amy: When you were married, did your wife cook? :Dave: Not at first, no. But when she began cheating on me with a French chef, she became quite the wiz in t kitchen. :Amy: So, a little silver lining. :Dave: I suppose. Yeah. Nothing takes the sting out of a shattered life like a properly-seasoned bowl of onion soup. How long have you, uh, lived here? :Amy: About five years. I'm actually thinking of moving to a better place now that I don't need to be so close to... Well, you know. :Dave: I do. The brilliant physicist that I now know lives in the area, not that I care. :Amy: Yeah. Anyway, he doesn't drive, so, I pretty much had to take him everywhere. :Dave: Had to or got to? Sorry. :Amy: My fault. I brought him up. Yeah. :Dave: Well, let's change the subject. No more mentions of you-know-who. :(Amy laughs) :Dave: That's a cool train. Where did you get that? :(Amy bows grumpily at Dave's question) ---- :Amy: That's an interesting tie clip. :Dave: Oh, thanks. It's, uh, Avogadro's constant. It's useful for calculating the number of atoms in a substance, or causing regret in anyone who asks about it. :Amy: Oh, I... I think it's neat. Oh! Sorry. Sorry. No one's ever liked the tie clip before, so I just lost all control. I... :Amy: No, it... it's okay, and we are on a date. I'm... I'm just a little nervous. :Dave: Well, no need to be nervous with me. I'm just a harmless giant from a foreign land. :Amy: You know, I'm just being silly. I... I don't know what I'm waiting for. :Sheldon: (knocking) Amy? (knocking) Amy. (knocking) Amy? :Amy: That's Sheldon. :Dave: You're kidding! How's my hair? :Amy: Sheldon, this-this isn't a good time. :Sheldon: I don't care. Amy, there was a song I couldn't get out of my head. Eventually, I realized the song was about you, and like that earworm, I can't get you out of my heart. So, what I'm trying to say is, you're my heartworm. (Amy looks shocked for a second) The metaphorical kind, not-not the poodle-killing kind :Amy: (stammers) W-W-W-What? :Dave: If I may... I believe what he's saying, in a charming and delightful way, is that he loves you and wants you back. (shakes Sheldon's hand) Dave Gibbs, huge fan of your work. Oh. Don't mind me. Gallery ER9.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon and their physics problem. ER8.jpg|Sheldon trying to get the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame to identify his song. ER7.jpg|Sheldon recording a video to be seen after he goes crazy. ER6.jpg|Bernadette warns Amy that inviting a man over could lead to sex. ER5.jpg|Sheldon keeps playing his tune driving Leonard and Penny crazy. ER4.jpg|Howard with a laptop and Raj playing a video game. ER3.jpg|Amy and Dave having dinner together. ER2.jpg|Dinner table with Sheldon, Penny and Leonard. ER1.jpg|Leonard looks worried at what is on the whiteboards. KISSSHAMY.png|Shamy in a passionate embrace. Coit4.png|A passionate Shamy kiss. Category:Season 9 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Shamy Category:Amy has a date Category:Reunion